Rainy Farewells
by twinkledonberry
Summary: A couple of years after he graduated, Draco Malfoy, now a full pledged auror, encounters an unexpected someone in a muggle theater. A short tale of how life can change the most unchangable souls. Rating might go up in future chapters.


Rainy Farewells 1,1: Denial at it's peak  
  
Don't you fret, M'sieur Marius I don't feel any pain A little fall of rain Can hardly hurt me now  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Oh bollocks, I'm going to be late!"  
  
Draco steps on the brakes of his new beatle convertible through the muggle streets of London. He was hoping to watch Cats tonight but it doesn't look like he'll make it for the first scenes.  
  
"At least I'll only miss the Jellicle cats" he sighs.  
  
The young man just got off from work and caught a very bad traffic. Being an Auror has it's downfalls too of course. Every job does. He's never had a free time for himself since he's been promoted Senior. Who knew that even when ole Voldemort was long gone, they'd have the same workload as before. He didn't. Oh well, at least he's now famous, respected and not to mention rich (as always). This was his time to treat himself for his great work. Not to mention a well needed/deserved rest. He always appreciated muggle stage plays since he was a just mere child. His father never allowed him to watch them of course. That is, until he happen to stumble on his father's vast collection of their different, and of course, expensive memorabilias. Ranging from soundtracks to costumes, all hidden from the wizarding world's prowling eyes. Then on, he was hooked.  
  
He's just made it in the theater's parking lot. Looks at his watch. And gives his ticket as fast as he could. At least he only missed 10 to 15 minutes of it.  
  
He goes down to find his seat without making the slightest of noises, his eyes never leaving the very lively stage and it's storm of actors. Draco sits down, completely oblivious to the other audience members. Just him and his jellicle cats.  
  
Time passed in a snap much to his dismay. It seemed to him as though he just got there.  
  
"Oh, well. All things have an end."  
  
Bugger how time flies when you're having fun. Provebs.  
  
He was just about to join the slow wave of the crowd making it's way out of the theater. That is, when something caught his eye. A young lady, about his age and was also about to make her way out. He glanced at her feeling that he knew her from somewhere before. Taking note of her brown locks tumbling down her smooth shoulders, her figure, her reasonable chest and soft features. Yes, he was a very good observer. One would actually think he was Dr. Hannibal Lecter, without the criminally insane part of course. Yet, he can't put his finger on it. Draco decides to follow her. Not stalk her, that's for sure. Just to get a hint of who she is, that's all. He, unfortunately, really had a knack for feeding his curiosity.  
  
He follows her for an unusually long period of time. Having doubts about this little game he started. Finally, they stop, strangely enough, at the Leaky Cauldron. A wizard pub?! She's a witch. Or is she? Draco got out of his car moments after she got out of hers. As he went in, he searched for her again seeing her sitting on a table for two in a dark nook surprised to see that she already had 3 firewhiskies by the short elapsed time he gave her.  
  
"Although I've never seen anyone drink that fast, it wouldn't mean any good."  
  
He asks her if he could sit at the same table. She nonchalantly motioned her hand to the seat across from her as Draco summons a waiter. After he'd ordered, he stared at the young woman's visage and, with great disbelief, recognized her as Hermione Granger. The bushy-haired buck-toothed know-it- all he tortured at Hogwarts. He would never have thought of seeing her here, in a pub after watching a muggle stage play. Ah, what blunders destiny could do. He still wonders if she already knew him, or if he was right there beside her. He's never met a woman so mysterious before. They sat in silence with their drinks for another couple of minutes when, finally, Draco starts a conversation  
  
"Did you like the play?"  
  
If only Hermione hadn't started it first.  
  
"Well, yes. I always enjoyed them." still a tiny bit surprised.  
  
"I never would have expected to see a pureblood wizard to even touch a muggle edifice. Especially you."  
  
"I wasn't against them since ickle Voldemort's demise....and my father's. They weren't exactly muggle-friendly weren't they? Hold on, so you do recognize me."  
  
She simply nods and says "Of course. I'm not as daft as - you - think - Mr. - Mal - fo -."  
  
Then, without warning, she swayed her head and hits couple of her empty glasses, unconscious. Draco baffled by the sudden movement quickly lunged and attempted to catch her head before she fell down on the ground. He reacted so fast, it was as if by reflex. And maybe it was. They both got up, well, it was more Draco holding her shoulders up, he payed the bill and went towards his car.  
  
He positioned her at beside the driver's seat at got out again. This time however, he went to her car and shrunk it so he could fit it inside his robes. Then he started his convertible, Hermione was already snoring peacefully. Unknown to him, he smiled a very caring smile at her. Brotherly even, like family. And then parted to his centuries-old Manor.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
As he arrived home and greeted his butler Ulysses ,although a tad surprised with his master's outré guest. He didn't bother to inquire owing to his great trust and respect for the young man, but instead offered to help. Exhausted from work, Draco accepted his proposal openly and directed him to take good care of her until he visits in the morning. He'll be then taking on the job himself. They both slowly ascend the wide mahogany stairs talking about the young master's day and all, as always.  
  
Draco enters his bedroom, and crashes on his king size bed with nothing but his trousers left on him. His other garments lay forgotten beside his door. Luckily, Ulysses checks up on him every night. Loves him like his own son he does. If he had one, that is. Silently, he picks up the robes, changes Draco's clothes, by magic of course, and tucks him in like a little child.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
" 'Morning."  
  
Hermione was already drinking a cup of coffee on the counter.  
  
" 'Morning. Higher spirits today aren't we Her--Granger?!"  
  
Surprised at her for already being out of bed because of her slightly serious predicament the other night. Calming down in an unbelievably fast rate, he fetches a cup of his own.  
  
"If you call having a hang-over a reason to, then yes."  
  
"So I take it you're feeling better?"  
  
That's good. I'll have more free time to myself. He mused. But you certainly would like to, wouldn't you?  
  
Shut up. He just hates it when his, supposedly, conscience buts in.  
  
"Not completely."  
  
It was odd how they instantly became this comfortable talking to each other since they've just met again after all this time. They both seem to have a silent understanding to this or something. Ah, how life is so unpredictable.  
  
"So..."  
  
A bed-headed Draco sits across from her with a nice little smirk lighting up his face. Hermione couldn't help but cast a shadow of a smile herself. They started to discuss about their present lives and jobs. As normal adults would. Not anymore the mere students with mortal rivals back at school. A half hour of breakfast and pleasant conversation passed. Strange enough, it was interfered by one of their old taunts that resulted in an incredibly childish verbal duel of mudbloods and ferrets. Not to mention brains. It was oddly fun for the two. Much to their content.  
  
Then, of course, they stopped for a breath for another 30 seconds and started again.  
  
"Remember when I slapped you in the face?"  
  
"How couldn't I? It actually stung you know." "A bit."  
  
" Oh, really? No surprise there. You were particularly onion-skinned then."  
  
"Was not."  
  
"Was to."  
  
Putting his game face on "Was not,"  
  
"Was to."  
  
"Would you like to know what I would've done then to dodge it?"  
  
He slowly raised from his chair and made his way towards his audience. As he moved closer, he kept a train of thoughts on what a looker she was back then and now, usual masculine stuff. He stopped, leaving a foot or less of space between them, oblivious to Hermione's growing tension. The young man stood so tall from her, intimidating her like...that person did before. Of course, Draco never meant to do so as he challenged her.  
  
"Hit me."  
  
She raised her arm, ready to reenact that childhood memory. Much to her despair, those weren't the ones that went through her mind. That minute that lasted like an hour happened just a few days ago. It all came to her again. A horrible night. Yes, a knight, she laughed to herself, that's what she thought he was before...  
  
Draco, curious about her brusque pause, inquired what the matter was. To his great surprise, tears started to well up in her eyes. He saw obvious sorrow in them. Not knowing what to do, he called on Ulysees. But when she heard him, she simply said between tears.  
  
"No. It's ok. I've only to move on, no more and no less. Ickle things like this shouldn't bother me anymore. I shouldn't let them, more likely." with a bitter smile across her face.  
  
Then Hermione went out of the kitchen passing the butler on the way out. Draco intended to go after her, but Ulysees told that she just needed to be alone for a moment. Then it hit him, why would want to go after a mudblood?  
  
"Nothing to worry 'bout Draco. Besides, nothing would/could harm her while in the manor's grounds. You don't have t'be so protective." shaking his head knowingly to Draco's mild annoyance.  
  
To his surprise, his butler spoke almost the same way as his old headmaster did a couple of years ago, almost. He just noticed it now. He chuckles in his mind as he mused "A relative maybe?" He always had respect for the man, even if nobody knew. Just thought he was a bit deranged one way or another although widely known for his greatness.  
  
He guides the young master instead to the library. Leaving a nostalgic Hermione to her thoughts and memories. 


End file.
